Their Addiction
by SilenceForever
Summary: Harry’s seen the light and didn’t like what he saw so he turned dark (yeah, who doesn’t love a little HP DARKNESS?) so he goes to work for his dad……………….LORD VOLDIE! Yeah, so Lord Voldemort’s son in Harry who is loving Draco who is submissive who’s fath
1. Default Chapter

Skit: Hey! That's right, I'm putting out two stories AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!

Draco: so? The likelihood of you finishing either of them are slim to none and slim just went to get a sandwich

Harry: DRACO!! Be nice, you know we only get snoggage if we're nice to Skit

Draco: but don't we get to in the privacy of our own home even if we don't snog in the story?

Harry: not if we don't want to be filmed, besides that'd cut down on her readers

Draco: so?

Harry: be nice

Draco: I am nice

Skit: Damn, how's they find out about those cameras? Anyway, this story is a bit cliché but don't we all love a bit of cliché-ness in our lives? Also, ummmm what was I gunna say? Oh yes, ummmmmm wait I forgot…………oh yes, this is a new style of writing for me so I hope you like. A lot of OOCness and character bashing………….yeah SUMMARY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: Harry's seen the light and didn't like what he saw so he turned dark (yeah, who doesn't love a little HP DARKNESS?) so he goes to work for his dad……………….LORD VOLDIE!!!!!!! Yeah, so Lord Voldemort's son in Harry who is loving Draco who is submissive who's father is gay and loves Sevvie who loves Lucius who is married to Narcissa who doesn't mind because she loves Pansy who also loves her. Yeah this isn't going to be very angst-y or drama-y

Rating: R

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Lucius/Severus, Narcissa/Pansy, Voldemort/His little pet rock

Genre: romance, hopefully comedy

Warnings: OOC, sexual content, gay pairings, sarcasm, character death (but the characters who die, you'll hate by the time they croak)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Matchbox 20, or Crossfade. I am not making a profit from this, I do this purely out of enjoyment so NANA NANA BOO BOO

Chapter One: Feel- Matchbox 20

_What you want _

_What you got_

_Living life in a crawlspace_

_And now you cross that line_

_You can't come back_

_Tell me how does it feel now_

_It's to late_

_To much to forget about_

_You can't stop now_

_Tell me how does it fell now_

_I'm only asking because I wanna know_

_How you wanna feel_

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall next to his bed. He smirked slightly at the image that stared back at him. _Oh yes, this is definitely the new me. _

His hair was long, down to his shoulders. It framed his face in what one might call an organized mess, giving him that just-shagged-and-I'm-off-to-do-it-again look. He had dispensed with the glasses, casting a permanent sight-correction charm on himself. His eyes were now a brilliant shade of emerald green, setting off his pale complexion. His lips were covered in black lip-stick that matched the eyeliner under his eyes.

He hadn't grown much and had come to accept the fact that he was most likely to be 5'9 for the rest of his days. This was fine by him, just as long as he kept his body in shape. Which leads us to one such godly thing. He had grown into himself, leaving rock hard muscles in wake of the spindly limbs.

He covered said body with a pair of black trousers and a green silk shirt that fell loosely against him. He stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets, hair tucked neatly behind his ears, eyes gleaming. He grinned, _A vampire, yes that's it. I look a lot like a vampire. _

Turning, he grabbed the small bag he had packed and shrunk it to a pocket-sized parcel. Stuffing it out of sight he walked from the room, not bothering to look back.

He calmly stepped down the stairs, through the Dursley's living room, and -ignoring Vernon's protests- stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight. Holding his wand out, Harry waited for the night bus, it never came. Harry tried again, once again no luck.

He growled, then began off in the direction of muggle London, he would get there eventually, no need to rush.

As he walked his thoughts began to wander back to the moment when he had first began to change.

_End of 6th year_

_Harry smiled tiredly at Ron and Hermione as he sat down on the train next to them. "Well, I hope you guys have a good summer." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, but didn't speak. It seemed they were still wrapped up in Harry's little tirade from earlier. _

"_Listen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just getting tired of you always having to know everything about me." Whoops, wrong thing to say. _

_Ron turned to glare at him, "Well, if we're such a bother, why do you hang out with us?" _

"_That's not what I……"_

"_Be quiet Harry, why can't you just go away for a little bit? Leave us alone!"_

_The words struck Harry. What had he done? Why were they acting like this?_

_Still not one to disappoint, he left. Surprised that he didn't feel that much remorse, but instead felt more of a relief feeling then anything._

_He stumbled as someone ran into him. Scowling, he turned to see who had caused him to lose his balance. A shock of blonde hair and silver eyes met his view and he held his breath waiting for the explosion. It didn't come._

_Instead, Draco just stood and leaned against the doorway an eyebrow raised. Behind him Harry spotted two girls; one, a smirking red-head with dark read hair and dark brown eyes dressed in Slytherin robes, the other blonde with blue eyes, matching robes, but the only difference was the blonde was a bit disheveled._

"_What?" Harry asked._

"_Skit and Cat wanted to meet you." Draco's reply was calm; it showed no emotion._

_The two girls pushed forward standing in front of him. The red-head nodded and said softly, "You should listen to the voices in your head, you'll find more answers there."_

_The blonde wrapped her arm around the other girl, now Harry understood why she had looked slightly disheveled, "Skit, don't preach until you know he is trustworthy."_

"_I don't preach, I educate."_

"_Oh is that what there calling it now?" Cat sneered. Draco grinned._

"_Oi Potter, come around sometime, you might be surprised." Draco said as he turned to leave. Cat and Skit followed, but Skit turned at the last moment and recited,_

_Love is hidden beneath dispare_

_A broken heart is hardly there_

_The voices whisper_

_For sweet relief_

_A lovers secret_

_They wish to keep_

_With that she turned and left, leaving Harry to ponder on his own._

Yes, that had definitely been when he had begun to change.

He looked up as he reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron; he ignored the stare that the occupants shot at him.

Ordering a room, he spent no time in entering Diagon Alley; he had a few things to get.

As he entered Gringots Wizarding Bank, he saw-once again-a shock of blonde hair. This time it was pulled back into a messy pony-tale, a smirk on the owner's face. Draco was looking at something just next to where Harry was standing.

_We've got to stop meeting like this._

_What's wrong with meeting like this? Surprise shags are all the better._

_Aye, and you might be?_

_I go by many names, you may call me Noctyum. I am an Asp_

_I see, and where might I catch a glimpse of you?_

_Why would you wish to?_

Harry raised an eyebrow as he realized that Draco was looking at him with an odd look on his face.

"Yes?" Harry asked, pulling off a slightly annoyed look.

Draco grinned, "I thought talking to snakes was Voldies job, was it not?"

Harry nodded in agreement, refusing to let any other emotions show. Draco stepped back, his face going blank, a silent challenge.

"Good Summer?" Draco asked, breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

Harry nodded, not bothering to ask in return.

Instead he looked at the blonde with an almost critical gaze, as if judging his appearance.

Draco's hair had grown; Harry realized that the messy pony-tail was actually a messy bun. If he took a guess it would be that the blonde cascade would reach just above Draco's hip bone.

His eyes were still silver, though more like that of a unicorns hair instead of the icy pools they once were.

He wore just as much make-up as Harry, though this might have been an understatement since the black make-up he wore contrasted easily with his pale skin.

A hot pink shirt with the words 'didn't I use to own you?' written in etchy, black letters and a pair of black jeans gave him the look of perfect casualty, Harry smirked.

_He is a pretty one_

_Yessssssss but issss he the prettiesssssssssssssst?_

_Depends on if you love him_

_HA! Love my arse, I could not love Malfoy._

_Why is that?_

_Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies_

Before the snake had a chance to reply Draco interrupted.

"As much as I like to spend time with someone who would rather talk to snakes then to me, I must be off. Die, Potter."

Draco turned to leave. Driven by an act of sheer compulsion, Harry said, "Wait!"

Draco stopped, turned, and quirked an eyebrow, "Yessssssssssssssssss?" He hissed, mimicking his parsletongue companion.

"Take you hair down." It was said as though it wasn't just an order, but that there was no other choice.

Draco cocked his hip, "And why would I do that?"

Harry shrugged, "Why not? What are you hiding in there?"

The Slytherin growled and pulled the ribbon out of his hair, letting the blonde locks fall down his back. Harry had been right, they did reach just before Draco's hips.

"Beautiful." Harry whispered, Draco sneered.

"You are more messed up then I originally thought, Potter." He tried to put his hair up again when he felt Harry's hand run through it.

"Potter! I didn't……" He stopped. The rhythmic petting was actually calming. Wait, was Potter petting him?

"What are you on about, Potter." The black-haired boy smiled.

"I don't see you pulling away." The blonde made to do such a thing, but the hand in his hair tightened, pulling him closer. Now Harry was only mere inches away. In a quiet, silky voice he said,

"Don't mess with me this year, Malfoy. You might one day find yourself bowing down to me and you wouldn't want me to be your enemy when the back of your neck is exposed to my wand."

"If I ever find myself bowing down to you, Potter, I would wish death upon myself." With that Draco pushed himself away from Harry, then added as he walked away,

"There are exceptions to that." Then he was gone, lost in the crowd of shoppers.

Harry stood there, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. "Oh don't worry, I plan on exploiting one of those expectations." With that he began his journey to get his money and meet with one Lord Voldemort.


	2. Unwell

Skit: Hey it's chapter two, I actually wrote this before I posted the first chapter so go me!!!!

Disclaimer in Chapter One

Chapter Two: Unwell-Matchbox 20

_I'm not crazy_

_I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay a while and then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

He approached the five-story mansion, a smirk plastered on his face. He knew he had the power, now all he need was the position. Knocking on the tall oak doors, he waited patiently for a reply. The elf that answered was short and sort of………..pink looking.

"I is Butler, sir. How can Butler help the young Master?" It's voice was low-pitched and board sounding, leaving Harry wondering how the thing managed to be heard.

"I would like to speak to Voldemort if at all possible." The elf nodded.

"Follow me."

Harry did, looking around at the entrance hall he found it extremely plain. He was expecting dungeons and chains and what not, but it was just as normal as every other million dollar estate. Large and shiny. When they finally reached an entrance way , Butler turned.

"The master will see you." Harry nodded then motioned for the elf to leave.

Entering, Harry found this new room rather extravagant. It was an office with polished hard-wood floors, a large oak desk, tall windows, and a raging fire in the hearth. At the desk sat a much younger looking Lord Voldemort.

"Who…….Harry Potter." The man looked remarkably like himself, even more then his 'father' had.

"Yes, I have come to join your ranks." Harry replied bluntly, dropping a packet of sheet in front of the dark lord.

"What are these?"

"Birth certificates, rights of parentage, my family tree." His voice showed no fear, only a slight undertone of excitement.

"And why would I need these?"

"Why, so you could claim me as your son." Voldemort's mouth dropped in a very un-dark lordish way.

"What?"

"I said….."

"I know what you said." He spat at the younger boy, "but what do you mean by it?"

"If you would read the papers I wouldn't have to explain it." Harry rolled his eyes. Dark Lords.

"You expect me to take you as my son?"

"Your apprentice if you prefer, either way you want my power, I want your position. Me being your son can achieve that."

Voldemort looked at him for a moment, as if thinking things over. Then, in an extreme change of mood, he said,

"Welcome……….my son. Let me show you to your rooms." He stood, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders, leading him out the door and down the hall.

"Now, what brought on this sudden change of heart." The Dark Lord had had a complete change of personality it seemed. He was almost…………normal. This sudden change shocked Harry into silence.

"Well boy, tell me."

"Oh yes, erm……. Oh Dumbledore's an old fool with nothing better to do but manipulate students and I got tired of being his golden boy. Also, the dark side is much more profitable." With a smirk, he finished his short summary.

"Very good. What is your experience with the dark arts."

"I've learned almost all there is to know, even wandless magic. I taught myself over the summer."

"Just a summer?"

"I learn fast." Harry replied, a slight sarcastic undertone to his voice.

"HAHAHAHA That 's my boy. Well, here are your chambers. I will send Draco to wake you in the morning. Is that alright with you."

Harry paused a moment in mock thought. _a hot gorgeous guy forced to wake my up in my bedroom. Oh that will be torture._

"That's absolutely perfect." He grinned evilly.

"Ohhhhhhh you even got the evil grin down, way to go! Now, I sense that you are attached to young Malfoy?"

"no shit Sherlock, go tell Watson." (I got that off of a website somewhere. Hehehehehe)

"Ohhhh, even got the comebacks, your farther along then I thought."

"I try." Harry grinned up at Voldemort, then yawned.

"Get some sleep, your evil training starts tomorrow, or atleast a review."

"G'night Voldie."

"You can call me dad."

"ok………………"

With that Harry went to bed, falling into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of a certain blonde Slytherin.

Over the next few months Harry learned even more powerful spells and potions, many of which could cause death, prevent it, or even reverse it. He and Draco had become fast friends with a healthy heaping of sexual tension to mix things up. Also, Voldemort had become almost like a father to him, though he had yet to sign the official papers. Now it was the first day of school and he was ready to start the school year. They definitely would be surprised by his………….changes.

He awoke with a start as a rather heavy object came bounding into the room and jumped on top of him.

"Wha……what?"

"Morning, Potter." He looked up to see Draco straddling his waist, smirking down at him.

"Morning, go away." Harry tried to roll over, but the blonde on his hips prevented him from doing so. Groaning, he tried to push the blonde off, he only got a smirk in return.

"Get up, Potter. We don't have all day."

"Grr." Harry reached up and hooked his hand around Draco's neck and pulled the blonde toward him.

"Shut up and leave me alone." He wasn't angry, but he certainly wasn't happy about being woken up so early.

"Come on Potter, I was sent you get you up. If I don't bring you to breakfast on time you know was the Voldie will do to me." Draco's voice was pleading even as he lay down next to the black-haired Gryffindor.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you."

"That's the least of my worries." He curled around Harry, searching for the warmth he had earlier been denied. Harry grinned,

"Comfortable?" He got a grunt in return and laughed.

"Potter, I'm warning you if you don't shut up I don't care if you're the dark lords lap dog I will kill you." Harry's eyes flared and he pushed the blonde away from him.

"I am not Voldemort's lapdog."

" Whatever, just get up." With that Draco left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_How very petty._

_I could say the same thing about you_

_Your back_

_Yes, I am astounded by your observation skills. If you're trying to get into his pants your certainly not going about well._

_He called me Voldemort's lapdog_

_He was joking_

_Oh…………well he should have known better not to bother me in the mornings_

_Now who's being petty_

_Whatever, when do I get to see you?_

_When you brighten up_

Harry groaned, even a snake was back-talking him. Grumbling, he pushed himself out of bed and magiced some clothes onto his built frame. A pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a picture of FOAMY on the front, underneath it said 'squirrelly wrath' in bold red letter.

He made his way to the Dining Hall stopping every once in a while to chat with the portraits that lined the walls. One, a picture of a mother and a child, stopped him.

"What has happened to anger dear Draco?" The mother asked, rocking the child slightly.

Harry sighed, "We had an argument, it was really just annoyance of having to get up so early. We just had short tempers I suppose."

"Oh you poor dears, well I hope you make up. He seemed awfully upset."

"It was just and argument. Not that much to be upset about."

"Oh, you don't know Draco dear. He's very……………….sensitive at times."

Harry laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Good bye."

"Good bye." The lady went back to her child, who had started to cry during their conversation.

Harry finally reached breakfast, but when he entered he didn't see the blonde.

"Hello Harry, your up late today." Voldemort smiled at his young apprentice.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, looking around the room in hopes of seeing the young blonde.

"Oh, he went back to his room, said he wanted to pack. You should pack to, you have to leave in a few hours." Harry nodded, but didn't leave to start to pack. Actually, he was headed to Draco's room, he wanted to find out why the blonde seemed so upset.

Entering, he noticed that not much had changed in the room. The bed was on the floor, Japanese style. Japan seemed to be the main idea for the room. Japanese style paintings, and a Japanese screen adorned the room. Along with incense and red walls.

"Drake?" Harry asked. When he got no reply, he went to sit on the bed and wait for the blonde. He didn't have to wait long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Skit: Not very long, but informative yes? Tell me if you like the bloody thing, k? well review!!!! Bye luvs!

Preview: fights, seven minutes in heaven, and Ron and Hermione should die………..hehehe


End file.
